Tom Omer
|fgcolor= |image= |birth=c. 2470, Shiloh |death=Late 2488, Turaxis II |race=Terran |gender=Male |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy :Confederate Marine Corps ::Thundering Third |job= |family= }} Tom Omer was a native to Centerville, Shiloh and a friend of Jim Raynor. He enlisted in the Confederate Marine Corps to fight the Kel-Morians during the Guild Wars. Biography Early Life Omer and Raynor went to school together. They joked around together and challenged each other to picture assembly puzzle games on their fones. He was one of the first in his group of friends to join the Marine Corps and helped convince Raynor to enlist. Omer had feelings for Anna Harper, a cheerleader from school, despite the fact that she "did not know he existed." He watched Raynor get into a fight with Hank Harnack over a traffic dispute while waiting in line for vespene gas rations. Recruitment and Pre-Boot Camp Omer, Raynor, and the town's other recruits took their oaths of service at Centerville's courthouse in a public ceremony. The oath was administered by Judge Guthrie. After the ceremony the recruits boarded a buses which proceeded to pick up more recruits. Omer avoided sitting with Raynor since Harnack, also a recruit, was stirring up more trouble with Raynor. The recruits were dropped off at the upper school gymnasium in Burroughston to stay the night before moving to boot camp. Corporal Thaddeus Timson was placed in charge of the recruits. Omer was nowhere to be found as conflict continued to escalate between Raynor and Harnack. The recruits were quartered in Hold Two of the troopship Hydrus for the journey to Turaxis II. Criminals being transported as well got loose during the trip. Six escapees made their way into Hold Two where they got into a fight with Harnack. Omer held Raynor's belongings while the latter went to help Harnack. Omer made money on betting on the outcome of the fight and shared the winnings with the victorious Harnack and Raynor. A new friendship was formed. On Turaxis II, the recruits boarded dropships. Omer, Raynor, and Harnack were assigned to Daddy's Girl. During the flight the ship was shot down by Kel-Morian Hellhounds. Only the pilot and Santhay, a recruit, were killed in the crash. Omer feared for their lives, but Raynor told him to shut up. A Marine At Last Training suited Omer. He lost 10 pounds over the course of training and his strength and endurance increased. Eventually, the day of graduation came. Afterwards, Omer and others were taken by truck to Firebase Zulu. However, they fell under attack by Kel-Morian Combine Hellhounds. Omer was injured in the fighting, taking a wound to a side of his chest and losing his left arm and one of his lungs. The firebase's medics administered painkillers and tended to him while Raynor stayed with him, offering comfort. He was carried away where he later died. Legacy Omer would be memorialized on a plaque under a statue in Centerville, commemorating those from Shiloh who fell during the Guild Wars.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. References Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1-4165-5084-6 Category:Terran characters of Heaven's Devils Category:People of Shiloh Category:Terran marines